Into the Labyrinth
by Misted-Shadows
Summary: It's Labyrinth Yu-Gi-Oh! style! When Katsuya Jounouchi makes the mistake of wishing himself into a mystical maze called the Labyrinth, he must make it through its dangers to the castle of the Goblin King. Will he be able to get through and make it back to protect his little sister?


**Into the Labyrinth:**

**Chapter One:**

Loud rain drummed on the roof of the apartment and lightning flashed outside, sending sudden light through the window and onto the carpet of Katsuya Jounouchi's bedroom before it was gone as soon as it had come, replaced with crashing thunder. Jou lay in bed, his comforter pulled over his head as he tried his hardest to fall asleep. Quietly, Jou's bedroom door was pushed open and his little sister, Shizuka, tip-toed into his room and over to his bed, "Jou?" She whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He yawned, sitting up and looking at her as another bolt of lightning lit up the small room.

"I- I," Shizuka flinched at the resounding thunder before finishing, "I can't sleep…"

"Do you want to stay in here?" Jou asked gently, scooting over on his bed so as to make room for her. Shizuka nodded nervously and sat across from him on his bed as the banging of the front door opening echoed throughout the apartment. Their father was home. Drunk, like always. Shizuka shivered as Jou threw his blanket over both of their heads, creating a small cave so that they could hide away. The thunder now mingled with their father's shouts and the sounds of things breaking downstairs.

"How do you deal with him on nights like this?" Shizuka breathed, looking up at her older brother. Jou frowned down at his hands and shook his head.

"There's only one thing that helps…" Jou sighed as Shizuka continued to watch him. "A story I convince myself of…"

"A story?" Shizuka whispered, quizzically.

"Yes… A story… A story of the Goblin King," Jou whispered back, smiling softly to himself.

"Goblin King?" Shizuka murmured in confusion.

"Yes, it goes like this," He began, taking a deep breath and speaking quickly. The crashing and shouting of his father was getting louder. "There once was a boy whose father was a horrible man, drunk and abusive. However, the boy had to stay so he could protect his dear little sister, but, what no one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with the boy and gave him certain powers. One night, when the father had been particularly cruel to him," There was a shouting seemed to be coming up the stairs. Something banged into the wall down the hall, and Jou moved so that Shizuka was behind him, hidden from the door before continuing his story, a dark look in his eyes, "He asked the Goblin King for help. 'Say the right words,' the goblins said, 'and we'll take you to the Goblin city and you will be free.' However, the boy knew that without him here, his dear little sister may be in danger, so he suffered in silence," A banging right outside of the door. "Until, one night, when he was exhausted from work and school, and he could no longer take it-" The door was slammed open, letting in light from the hall. Jou's father stood in the doorway, a half empty beer bottle in his hand as he swayed from side to side. Lightning flashed outside again.

"Kaa-tsuya," He slurred. "Whereeeee's your shhhh-ister?" Jou jumped to his feet, standing protectively in front of Shizuka.

"I won't let you hurt her," He growled, glaring his father down. There was a boom of thunder outside.

"Why yooouuu," His father slurred, staggering forward. Jou stood in front of him resolutely, and his father swung his arm back, landing a punch square on his jaw. Jou fell to the ground, and his father leaned over him, his hot breath, smelling strongly of alcohol, in Jou's face.

"Jou!" Shizuka shrieked as her father raised his bottle, intending to bring it down on Jou's head.

"Run! Run Shizuka!" Jou shouted, and Shizuka listened, bolting out of the room as Jou's father brought the bottle down, narrowly missing Jou's head as he rolled out of the way. The bottle instead hit the ground, sending shards of glass flying into Jou's back as well as at his father. As the man staggered back, Jou squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Oh Goblin King," He murmured, "I wish you would come take me away. Right now."

There was another flash of lightning and the window flew open. A snowy white owl flew into the room, straight at Jou's father, there was a boom of thunder, and Jou lost consciousness.

When Jounouchi woke up again, he was standing. Well, it wasn't really waking up, not from sleep at least, unless one slept standing up, it was more like coming back to reality after a daydream. He was standing on a grassy hilltop underneath a tree. The sun appeared to be rising in front of him, and he watched it for a second, trying to remember where he could possible be. He could remember the thunder storm, and his father, and… Shizuka! Where was Shizuka?

"Katsuya?" He heard a male voice behind him and spun in a circle. He came to face a boy who looked to be not much older than he was. He was dressed in tight black pants, a black shirt, and a red vest. His long, raven hair was held back by a red headband, and his emerald green eyes were decorated with heavy eye make up.

"Hello Goblin King," Jou stated, his calm tone surprising himself. He wasn't quite sure how he recognized this boy who seemed scarcely older than himself, but he somehow knew that _this_ was the king of his stories.

"Call me Ryuuji," The boy nodded, smiling down at him as he took hold of Jou's hands.

"Look Mr. Go- Mr. Ryuuji, I mean- I don't know what happened. I have to go back to my sister!" He exclaimed.

"But, Katsuya, you asked for me to bring you here. You said the words," He said, gazing down at Jou, his green eyes wide as he pulled Jou closer to him by the hands he clasped in his own. Jou looked away.

"But I didn't mean them!" He exclaimed. Ryuuji dropped his hands, hurt showing in his eyes.

"Oh, you didn't? Katsu, love, what's said is said. I'm afraid you must stay with me now," Ryuuji gazed down at him. "Don't you want to stay here with me?" He asked, looking at him almost pleadingly.

"I need to get back to my sister," Jou said resolutely, looking back up at Ryuuji. Ryuuji frowned, pulling three small glass balls out of thin air and spinning them in one hand.

"I've brought you a gift. It's a crystal, nothing more. But, turn it this way and look into it like this," Ryuuji said, tossing one to him, "And it will show you your dreams," Jou didn't even look at the ball.

"I need to go home," He said simply, keeping his eyes on the Goblin King.

"Fine," Ryuuji hissed, turning away from him. "You see down there? In my castle?" He asked. Jou moved closer to see what Ryuuji was pointing at. It was a large stone building in the middle of what seemed to be a large maze, "If you can make it to my castle, I will send you home."

"It doesn't look that far…" Jou murmured.

"It's farther than it looks, Katsu. You have thirteen hours in which to solve my labyrinth. Good luck, Katsuya Jounouchi, good luck," With that, Ryuuji faded away, Jou gulped, looking down the hill at the maze beyond.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Jou whispered, running down the hill.


End file.
